Haunted Roof
Basic Information The Haunted Roof is a slanted building-block with a blackish-grey brick-pattern that you can use as a roof-tile, a ramp-tile or for other purposes; This roof was implemented to Creativerse with the "Haunted Nights" update R35 on October 13th 2016 for the seasonal Halloween event 2016 that lasted until November 11th 2016. It returned for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that lasted from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017, and again for the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign from October 24th 2018 until November 14th 2018. How to obtain Haunted Roofs can only be obtained during Halloween event-times that last for ca. one month around Halloween from October to November. The according crafting recipe and also already crafted Haunted Roofs can be traded from Pumpkirus that only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event or at other rare occasions. Haunted Roofs cannot be found in any randomly spawning common Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. During the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, 1 already crafted block of Haunted Roofs each could be bought for 5 Pumpkiru Candy from randomly spawning Pumpkirus (NPCs) at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world. Haunted Roofs can be crafted in the crafting menu too (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe for these Halloween-themed building blocks has been obtained - usually by buying it from any of the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event month for 100 Pumpkiru Candy. Around Halloween, Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkirus and (more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s - will spawn here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More of them will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever one or more Pumpkirus are not far away; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. You can "activate" any of the Pumpkirus by clicking your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at these NPCs. Both Pumpkirus will then "sell" crafted Haunted Roofs to you if you select their icons in the "Building block" TAB in their trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols are then obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events initiated by common Haunted Idols. Unleashed Haunted Idols in return are obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 2 Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. While Haunted Idols are no longer a content of daily login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and Idols are obtained throughout the rest of the year will initiate Idol Events like usual. Additionally, Idols of all kinds can be bought as part of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam blocks&actualsort=mostrecent&p=1 workshop. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests can then only be traded for Halloween-themed building blocks, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus that will usually only spawn during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you can ask many players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed building blocks to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. You cannot obtain seasonal rare Recipes like this Halloween specific one through Adventures. The option to buy these seasonal building blocks and/or their rare crafting Recipe ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe As said, the rare crafting Recipe for this building block can be traded from any of the Pumpkirus that will only spawn during Halloween event-times (or perhaps additional occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums). Pumpkirus will sell the rare Recipe for Haunted Roofs to you for 100 Pumpkiru Candy if you select the Recipe page that can be found in the "Recipes" TAB of the trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). You can buy more than one Recipe page for Haunted Roofs, but you will only need and be able to learn the rare Recipe once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu permanently for all game worlds. All surplus Recipe pages can be stored and later on given to other players for them to learn (the Recipe page will disappear when learning it). In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled, while you could not transfer building blocks like Recipe pages to other game worlds. You can still obtain the rare Recipe for Haunted Roofs from fellow Creativerse players if they have any surplus Haunted Roofs Recipe pages stored on their game world and are willing to give it to you (the Recipe will be consumed when learning it). How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Haunted Roofs at a time in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q") after obtaining the according rare Recipe, you'll need: * 2 Wood Rods made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 4 Wood Slabs made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2 Bones that can either be made from blocks of Fossils in a Processor or be obtained from nearly all Creatures either by killing them or taming them, feeding and then harvesting from them * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use Haunted Roofs can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Haunted Roofs into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Haunted Roofs can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Haunted Roofs can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Haunted Roofs are fireproof and will not start to burn when they are placed into liquid Lava nor even when Fire Bombs are thrown at them. Since May 2017, inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Haunted Roofs too by putting them into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for this. Trivia In 2016, Haunted Roofs could be obtained from Ghost Pigsies, Ghost Leafies, Ghost Rocksters, Ghost Chizzards or Ghost Mirus during Halloween event times when killing them. These non-aggressive Ghost Creatures only spawn in complete darkness at (ingame)night (starting a little later than 10:43 PM) during seasonal events like Haunted Nights or Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign and flee from player characters without defending themselves. All Ghosts except for Ghost Mirus spawn on the surface of any Creativerse game world, while Ghost Mirus make rare appearances in caves, mainly on the Stalactite layer. All Ghost Creatures can be spawned on a Mob Spawner too, but in that case these non-tameable creatures won't drop anything at all when being killed, except for the stuff that players themselves have provided to the inventory of the Mob Spawner for the first creature to spawn. Mob Spawners are machines that are not intended to let you collect infinite animal loot, but instead are designed to be used in Adventures or the like in order to create challenges for other players. In 2017, the Pumpkirus did not offer each Halloween-themed item, Recipe and Costume individually. Instead, animated placeable Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests with random Halloween-themed content could be obtained from the Pumpkirus during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. In 2017, already crafted Haunted Roofs could be found in Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests that could only be traded for Pumpkiru Candy from any of the Pumpkirus that appeared during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. The rare crafting Recipe for Haunted Roofs could only be found in Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests or Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests by chance. Pumpkiru Candy could occasionally be collected from naturally spawning Ghost Creatures when killing them during event times in the night - not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags in 2017 though, many simply vanished without leaving anything. In 2017, Pumpkiru Candy could already be collected in good amounts from the Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests that appeared after successfully completing Idol Events, but the Candy was also contained in unlockable bundles of the Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign. Only few Pumpkirus offered Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests in 2017, but it was worth the time to search for such Pumpkirus, since Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests were the only type of chests with guaranteed Halloween-themed crafting Recipes inside of them, while Royal Pumpkin Treasures only had a chance of containing one of these seasonal recipes. Some chests with Pumpkiru Candy inside could also be obtained by claiming the Community "thief rewards" from the Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign during Halloween 2017. From October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017, the Creativerse player community unlocked several rare crafting recipes simply by successfully completing fighting events. Every victory of each player was counted and the total was displayed on a slider on the main game screen as well as ingame when opening the inventory/bag. Whenever a certain number was reached, another one of three rewards was unlocked. To claim these rewards, you had to be present during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017 and click on one or more of the unlocked pumpkin icons on the slider - either in the bottom right corner of the main screen before entering a game world or on the slider that showed ingame on top of the screen when opening the inventory. Then you could claim the according reward bundle on any game world of your choice from your inventory and take the reward bundles from the storage container that looked like a stack of wooden crates when placing them into the game world. You cannot claim any Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards anymore after the Halloween-event 2017 has ended. Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Recipe Category:Crafted Category:Roofs Category:Processable Category:In Trade